flufandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Jimbo Wales
Please leave messages for me at the end of this page Greetings hello, nice idea Telemediziner 17:44, 26 April 2009 (UTC) This link brings you to a very useful Google Map that lets one visualize the H1N1 outbreak. Main page Take a look at User:Ose/dev. By using subpages and the tabview extension we can reduce the page height a lot. However, people with javascript disabled will not see the page properly. You will need to copy User:Ose/monaco.css to your own css page to see the page properly. Alternately you could see this page on SporeWiki or the Webcomic wiki main page to see how it looks and works. Is this something we could consider? Oset• 22:53, 26 April 2009 (UTC) :I guess admin tools wouldn't hurt, though I can pretty much guarantee you after a while i'll move on (or back to) other projects. I'm just another pajamas-editor who likes to make things look "neat" (to use your own words). Oset• 23:25, 26 April 2009 (UTC) ::Sounds great, and thanks for your help. If this story turns out to be nothing, this wiki will die down pretty quickly I'm guessing - but if it is big, there might be a lot of traffic and we might be able to do something people find useful in some way. :-)----Jimbo Wales 23:28, 26 April 2009 (UTC) ::Ok, everything seems to work except some css stuff which hasn't updated for me (this is an issue i'm familliar with, should only affect EU users, techs (namely crucially) are aware of it). Now I think i'll go to bed, hope everything works as it should. Oset• 00:00, 27 April 2009 (UTC) Have you seen this wiki? It doesn't seem to be particularly active, but the Preparedness guide http://www.newfluwiki2.com/upload/InSTEDD%20Influenza%20Manual%20v1-5%20Master-EDR.pdf might be worth a link. RichardRothwell 13:57, 27 April 2009 (UTC) :It looks like the manual (which does look good!) originates here: http://instedd.org/files/InSTEDD%20Influenza%20Manual%20v1-5.pdf .----Jimbo Wales 14:16, 27 April 2009 (UTC) :Added to Preparedness_and_Prevention RichardRothwell 14:43, 27 April 2009 (UTC) Thanks Thanks very much for setting this up, it provides a great opportunity to do something constructive in an anxiety-provoking situation. "Anonymous IP" notwithstanding, I am registered user Kathleen Seidel; my connection is such that I am unable to maintain my login without a secure connection. Can you tell whether and how I might be able to sign on securely? You may be interested to know that last year, in a pleading filed in the U.S. Court for the District of New Hampshire, my husband Dave Seidel was accused of having "seized control of Wikipedia" (see http://neurodiversity.com/weblog/article/157/ for details). -- 22:59, 28 April 2009 (UTC) :I can't help in any direct way, Kathleen, but I'm going to see if I can attract staff attention. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 06:19, 1 May 2009 (UTC) ::I don't think we have any method of logging in securely, and I'm not really sure what to suggest. You might ping User:Angela, because she's omniscient.----Jimbo Wales 06:39, 1 May 2009 (UTC) :::I heard back yesterday afternoon from Uberfuzzy, who confirmed that there's no way to log in securely, and offered a very clear explanation of the reason why. It's a known issue of long standing. Eyvallah! KathleenSeidel, aka -- 11:24, 1 May 2009 (UTC) Vandalism The site is developing well, but I'm finding quite a bit of vandalism. Is there a reasonable way for me to be able to block the IP addresses from which this emanates? RichardRothwell 22:42, 30 April 2009 (UTC) :Yes, absolutely. I believe all the IP addresses involved in vandalism so far have been blocked fairly promptly - a total of 7 so far (4 from today). In terms of performing a block, only (administrators) have this facility. As for gaining those permissions yourself, only Jimbo can currently promote users. In the meantime, just leave a message for one of the other sysops (Jimbo, Gboyers, Ose, Robin), or if more urgent some wikia staff (eg Uberfuzzy or Kirkburn), and we'll take action ASAP. Gboyers talk 01:09, 1 May 2009 (UTC) :Thanks for the shift to sysop - I've not managed in a large public wiki before, but do it in those configured more as content management systems. I will tread gently and seek advice if necessary. RichardRothwell 06:54, 1 May 2009 (UTC) Request for desysoping I feel that I do not need sysop tools, as I am in no way particularily involved in the wiki any more. I am available both through my talk page and IRC, so if anyone wishes to consult me about anything I am of course willing to help. I have always been a WikiGnome/Elf, and I prefer working in the background with css, templates and other projects. Research and article writing isn't really my thing. And since this wiki seems to be doing fine without fancy templates and css stuffs, I do not need these tools on this wiki. Oset• 22:02, 13 May 2009 (UTC) Request for sysoping Please see Project:Requests for adminship. You're our only bureaucrat. Kathleen has enough technological handicaps; sysopship could ease her workload a bit. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 06:06, 15 May 2009 (UTC) Spotlight? Should the wiki get spotlighted again? Piggyflu seems to be back in the news, yet the wiki is kinda dead. Perhaps it could help? Oset• 17:32, October 24, 2009 (UTC) New virus from Wuhan Has Wikia/FANDOM started a wiki like this one to deal with the latest world health emergency? Maybe this one could be adapted and expanded to cover that? Maybe worldhealth.wikia.org? --- Robin Patterson (Talk) 04:59, February 8, 2020 (UTC)